Personal watercraft typically include a front storage bin, and can additionally include a glove box and/or an under-seat storage. It is also known for users of such vehicles to affix containers, racks and the like for additional fuel, specialized articles such as fishing rods, cargo that needs to be kept cool such as food or bait, or miscellaneous accessories such as personal items, equipment, and the like. Such additional containers, racks and the like are often secured to parts of the vehicles by ropes, cords, straps, tie-downs and the like, or bolted down directly to the vehicle's deck.
This is not, however, a convenient method for transporting objects on a personal watercraft. Jerks and bumps experienced during travel can sometimes result in objects shifting within the spaces in which they were placed, or loosening from the grips of the tying cords. Further, drilling holes through the deck to bolt down a container, rack or the like is undesirable. An anchoring system that protrudes from its surrounding surface when not in use, however, could impede other activities of riders and users of the personal watercraft when the anchoring system is not otherwise needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a versatile system for attaching items to a vehicle, including a personal watercraft.